Sleeping Cutie
by Queermazin
Summary: After reading a story to Anna, Elsa finds that her sister has fallen asleep on her lap. Not wanting to wake her, Elsa stays to embrace the sleeping princess. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)


It was another calm and peaceful afternoon in the kingdom of Arendelle, where, in the private sitting room of Queen Elsa, the Queen and her sister were enjoying a quiet moment together, Elsa reading a book and Anna reading with her.

This was a favourite hobby of the two sisters, Anna always loving listening to Elsa's soothing voice reading to her. She did it all the time when they were children, Elsa reading Anna bedtime stories and the like. But in the thirteen years they had been apart, there had been no stories.

Now, Elsa read to Anna as much as the princess wanted, always wanting to make her baby sister happy. She loved reading aloud the various stories Anna would put forward to her, regardless of the quality of the writing. It was Anna's smile that Elsa treasured the most.

Today, Anna had chosen a rather romantic book from the royal library, insisting that Elsa read it to her. They'd just gotten to a good part of the story, and Anna was listening very closely, her eyes glued to the page and ears listening closely at the soft tones of her sister's voice.

"But the bard continued his tune, Katherine listening closely to the playful note she had always enjoyed. This was her favourite song. How had he known that?" Elsa recited.

"Because he loves her, duh," Anna chirped

Elsa laughed, amused by her sister's commentary. "Oh hush, you. You made me lose my thread. Now, where was I... Ah yes. She had never told him that song, and yet here he was playing it so beautifully, better than any other lute player Katherine had ever heard."

Anna sighed, listening closely to Elsa's words. She imagined Elsa playing Kristoff's lute, like the bard in the story, serenading her at the same time with her perfect singing voice. Elsa would capture her heart in an instant, but then, the blonde always had her heart.

Elsa was just perfect in every way, as a sister, as a lover, she was truly one of a kind. And to think, she had once thought she'd never see her again. How wrong she was. Snuggling closely, Anna listened again as Elsa continued to read.

"'But how did you guess that was my favourite song,' Katherine asked, as she was dumbfounded by the bard's music. 'A lucky guess I suppose,' he merely responded. Katherine was most surprised, to the point where her heart was singing its own little tune. She then ran towards the bard and hugged him tightly."

And then Anna hugged Elsa tightly, making the blonde giggle. "Not you too, silly."

"But you deserve all the hugs," Anna pointed out. "All the warm loving hugs."

Elsa flushed a little. "You sound like Olaf." She then crafted an icy bookmark and placed it into the book. "We'll leave it there for today."

"Yeah, that seemed a good place to end it," Anna admitted, before she then yawned softly. She was starting to grow a little weary. Maybe staying up all night eating chocolate had started to get to her a little bit.

Elsa then laid back and thought for a moment, wondering if she had any more items on her agenda today. She had gotten through all her meetings and scheduled appointments, but knew there was probably some paperwork to be done. There usually was.

She hated having to leave Anna like this, simply adoring her company. But she would only be gone an hour. She was quite efficient with her paperwork these days, especially with Anna's constant encouragements and reassuring hugs. But before Elsa could lean over and give Anna a goodbye kiss, something surprising happened.

As Elsa moved to the side of the couch to get up, she then saw Anna softly and slowly flop onto her lap, lying down and nuzzling her head between Elsa's legs. Elsa was about to ask Anna to get up, when she saw the princess's eyes were shut tight.

Anna was fast asleep. She'd dropped off, right there and then, onto Elsa's lap no less. Elsa wanted to get up, but she didn't have the heart to wake her. Who would want to disturb the slumber of such an adorable, beautiful and special girl?

Looking down, Elsa couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips. Anna, was just so cute sleeping on her. From the soft snores, to the way her body softly wriggled every so often, getting comfier in the pillow that Elsa's lap had now become.

As she looked at Anna, Elsa knew for a fact that Anna still hadn't changed a bit. She may have been an adult now, but Elsa knew, in Anna's heart, the princess was still the same little freckled girl that Elsa had known so many years ago.

Those years which were all just memories now, years that they had so much time to make up on. But Elsa was content that now, she could just love and care for Anna, her perfect, adorable little baby sister. She could cherish her, love her, be with her for the rest of her life.

Her love for Anna was Elsa's greatest strength. Even when all hope would be lost for her, it would be her love for Anna that would keep her going, even in her darkest times. Elsa may have had the magic ice powers, but Anna was the real magical girl of their family.

But for all the kindness that Anna was, Elsa knew it was only matched by how beautiful her sister was. So many nobles had called Elsa the more beautiful out of the pair of them, but Elsa disagreed. Anna was the fairer, more beautiful maiden out of both of them.

She was just so radiant and perfect. Her face and cheeks were the perfect shade of pink, her blush glowing like the sun. Her eyes, teal and like a calm river of water, and her body with it's freckled, slightly chubby curves, those beautiful hips and those slender legs.

Just thinking about Anna's appearance made Elsa flush. Her sister was the most beautiful girl on the planet and she was all hers. And then there was the way she acted. How she could just smirk and wrap Elsa around her little finger, to get her to do so many things.

Oh, the Anna Elsa knew now was such a delightful young woman, more than worthy of being her lover. She was everything Elsa could have wanted and more. She knew every in and out of Anna now, and that was strange. Elsa wanted to discover so much more about her.

But she was still content with how Anna was now, in this perfect little moment that had just happened upon them. Sleeping, curled up on her lap like a kitten. Elsa stroked a finger along Anna's brow, gazing lovingly at Anna's innocent face.

The blonde Queen was overcome with so much gratitude and love at that moment, she couldn't even speak or move. She shed a few tears at how adorable Anna was. She still couldn't believe that all this was real, that a woman who had suffered as much as Elsa could have possibly deserved this.

But feeling Anna's warmth against her was more than enough for Elsa to know this was indeed real. To that end, she pulled Anna closer, hugging her tightly and stroking her hair. She planted a soft kiss upon her forehead, before caressing the sleeping princess.

The paperwork could wait. There was some love to give to Anna that was very much overdue.

xXx

**Author's note: **MORE ELSANNA AND MORE ELSANNA AND MORE... well you know the rest hehe. Not many more Elsanna to post now, hope you're enjoying them.


End file.
